Windows of Emotion
by Rainie Liu
Summary: They say that Eyes were windows to the soul.In this case,they were the only way to know what she was feeling.The Ouran Princess just might be hoping for something to break the continuous chain of fake smiles.Who knew it would be the Shadow King to do so?


She was beautiful, enchanting, rich and everyone loved her. That's why he hated her.

Heaven Mashira was the Ouran's appointed princess, by everyone but her. She had a head of midnight black hair and flawless skin with violet eyes. That's what made her stick out, the same violet eyes of the Host Club's king.

He could see her now, sitting at the most crowded table, laughing and smiling with a group of the elite. Even Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club loved her, called her an angel.

Kyoya, on the other hand, despised her. She was the daughter of the wealthiest man besides his father and she had been born with the right to the company, leaving her to be able to goof about and bask in her father's wealth.

That...and the fact she seemed utterly flawless. Never had any rumor been able to really start since the Princess seemed to utterly innocent. Her words were perfectly chosen and her smile never left her face unless called for. No one genuine would be able to be that perfect. And that fact made Kyoya Ootori very cautious and suspicious of the girl.

The last reason was the she was a threat to the Host Club's business. She refused to visit the Host Club's club room and since she was such a role model-even if she was only a 2nd year-the host club has lost many customers since the others found that Heaven did not attend the host club. Kyoya refused to let a club under his power fall, and she was ruining it.

* * *

"Kyoya-sempai? Tamaki-sempai is trying to get your attention." Kyoya looked to the black-haired princess and back to the frantically waving blond. The fact the black-haired girl knew his name though they had never met did not surprise him, many people knew him, but it was the fact that she had called him so familiarly without his last name that surprised him. Even many adults, with empires in their hands did not call him by his first name right off the bat. Kyoya sighed and started heading over.

"I think it's great you guys are so close" Kyoya heard the girl mutter but when he turned back to make sure, she was gone.

"Did Heaven just talk to you?" Tamaki asked when Kyoya reached him," I hope your being nice to the princess. Its a shame she doesn't attend the Host Club."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and chose to ignore the blond idiot. The girl still puzzled him, she was one of the few he could not dig up information about nor close enough to find out.

* * *

Tamaki watched his friend trudge to the limo. He smiled, it was nice to know that someone could puzzle his ever-informed friend and even surprise him. Maybe Heaven was really something. He hoped that she would melt his friend's cold front.

* * *

It was the Christmas ball at the Ootori's estate. The most beautiful and the wealthiest all flocked to the party with extravagant dresses and suits, wearing the best jewelry.

Kyoya spent most of the night acquiring future allies. Tamaki and the other hosts were busy entertained by game room set up for the younglings.

Heaven Mashira was there, of course. Her arrival had stopped the entire party for moments as the black-haired beauty had arrived with her younger brother and father. All eyes had been trained on the girl, as she blushed and ducked her head behind her father's should-as she was expected to do.

Kyoya decided he needed some air from the party and headed outside to the garden.

The Ootori garden was the absolute best of course, foreign flowers tended by the best gardeners. "You're out here for air as well?" A soft voice broke Kyoya out of his thoughts.

The Ootori turned to see the girl he hated the most right now standing next to the fountain.

For some reason, his heart had skipped a beat when he realized how good she looked. Her dress was sapphire blue, complementing her princess-curl hair and pale skin nicely. He then scolded himself, he was not some simpleton that was to fall at the so-called princess's feet. He pushed up his glasses, it must have been the stuffy air of the party...yes that must be it," Clear my mind"

The girl smiled," The great Kyoya Ootori has to clear his mind?" she asked with a small laugh," I never thought I would hear that."

The wind picked up as Kyoya looked at her with a polite smile," Really? Did you perhaps think of me as a laptop?"

"Totally" the girl said with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

Kyoya was lost for a second, those violet eyes that seemed so glazed and shallow seemed to suddenly spark to life. Another burst of wind cleared his mind again.

"Glad I could change that" He turned his head to look at the horizon. Snow had now started to fall.

There was a squeal and Kyoya turned sharply back to the girl. She was looking in amazement at the snow, "I've never seen snow before." she said with pure amazement in her voice.

Kyoya looked at her, wondering if he had heard her right. "You've never seen snow?" He asked as the flakes danced in the wind. He noticed her wearing nothing but a thin shawl and briefly debated if he should hand her his coat, then he did so.

Heaven looked at the suit jacket in question," Do...you want me to hold it for you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kyoya was surprised, the girl had never seen snow before and had never been offered a jacket apparently even though she was the "princess" of the school. "You're going to catch a cold. We can't have the next Mashira heir going to the hospital because an Ootori did not offer a his jacket."

At the mention of her last name and "heir", her eyes turned cold. "There are going to be rumors if I was wearing your jacket. I shouldn't even be out here." SHe looked around as if to check there wasn't anyone."Anyways, it was a pleasure to meet you Kyoya-san"

Just as she finished saying that, three bodyguards appeared. "Miss Heaven, you're father is worried about your health and safety outside. Please come in" One of them said gruffly. Even though the words were chosen to be a request, Kyoya could hear that it was an order really, sugar-coated merely because he was present.

"I think I am more then capable of taking care of Miss Mashira gentlemen." He handed her his jacket and looked at the guards.

They were hesitant and looked to the heiress. "It's fine, I was just saying bye to Kyoya anyways." The guards handed her a jacket, more stylish then warm, and blocked her from Kyoya's view.

He cursed under his breath, he had been so close to finding out just who the perfect princess really was.

One thing was for certain though

The girl was quite strange

* * *

From a jasmine bush near the teens, a pair of violet eyes blinked.

* * *

It had been several months since the party and the princess of Ouran Academy gave no signs of ever being in contact with the Shadow King of the Host Club.

It seemed that her life was as glamorous as ever and the Shadow King's life was going on pretty well.

Until the Prince of the Host CLub decided to step in and do something...

"Heaven-chan!" He called over the mass of people surrounding the girl who was smiling at something someone said. All eyes turned to him, and he went into Prince mood.

"The Ouran Host Club would like to invite you to the annual flower viewing festival."

Kyoya's glass broke. He was furious, Tamaki was taking a huge risk to the club's reputation to ask the Princess of the school to attend in front of everyone. If she was to decline...it would mean barely any customers and result in the club shutting down. He did not spend so much time and effort to get the club running and recognized to be shut down.

All eyes were on the Princess as she smiled and nodded," Of course Tamaki-sempai, I would be delighted to attend the flower-viewing festival. " She said with a complete regal air.

"Wonderful! We will be awaiting your presence with baited breath" With that, the blond idiot danced back to Kyoya.

Heaven was once again surrounded by all her admirers. Before the, though she winked at Kyoya, who was in her line of vision all the way on the other side.

Kyoya didn't understand why she had winked, but he had a feeling it was going to be either very good...or very bad.

* * *

Later that week, at the flower viewing festival, the Host Club's schedule was completely full. Every host was booked from opening to closing, except for Kyoya himself of course. He was going to be quite busy selling the photo books he had made.

Each host wondered who the Princess had booked and just when was she to arrive.

* * *

An half hour later, it turned out to be the one least likely to have been chosen. Kyoya Ootori was to host Heaven Mashira for the rest of the time. That fact had surprised him, and angered him at the same time. Now how was he to sell all the magazines?

But he composed everything and managed to sell a good chunk of it before a scurry of activity was heard outside. Many "Mashira-san! Hime-sama! Heaven-hime!" greetings were heard as the host club went into full host mode.

The gates opened as Heaven stepped in, every guest was now greeting her. She didn't wear the uniform, she wore a casual outfit-white long-sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans. For some reason-though it was plainly casual-it made her more beautiful than all those who tried to look good.

"Welcome Princess" THe host club chorused as Heaven dipped her head. She looked around and located the bespectacled boy and started toward him, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Hello Kyoya-san" SHe greeted as she took a seat at the empty table.

Kyoya blinked then smiled-his host smile-"Hello Heaven-san" he motioned for tea," And what has changed your mind about the host club?"

Heaven shrugged and looked around," I guess I admired how close the host club seems to be. You all seem to stick together wherever you go. It's rather refreshing" She thanked Haruhi for her cup of tea as the brown-haired host set it in front of her.

"Your fan club would be more then willing to follow you wherever you go" Kyoya commented.

The black-haired girl's eyes dimmed as she looked quickly around," I have no idea why I am telling you this Kyoya-san, but none of them are like Tamaki." She then took a sip of her cup," Not everyone is as simply black and white as your friend"

Kyoya took in this piece of information, one of the few bits he had of the black-haired beauty. He had pictured the princess's life to be completely perfect, even if it was probably not so. But he had never pictured her with the face he saw now.

For some reason, he wanted to reach over and comfort her, to make those violet-blue eyes sparkle again, but he didn't. He was Kyoya Ootori, he was not going to fall simply at the Princess's feet. "Would you like to go look at flowers princess?" he asked, changing the topic.

Heaven looked up and around them," Of course. I heard that you had special flowers flown in so that a garden could be planted here. Very thoughtful of you."

"Of course, the Host Club only wants the best for their guests." Kyoya replied smoothly, eyes and ears were following them. He was sure that Heaven knew as well, since she held herself higher and her smiled had returned. Her eyes, however, were still missing that sparkle of life he had witnessed in the Ootori garden.

He noticed that she had stopped at the orchid section of the garden, and was examining them with a great sadness in her eyes.

It puzzled him how she could keep a gentle smile on her face even when her grief was clouding her eyes over. He could almost sense the sadness coming off from her. He wondered how so many were fooled by a simple smile.

"They never wanted to look past my smile" The girl said lightly as she moved from the orchids to the lilies, the eyes of the guests still following her but they were no longer in hearing range. "They saw what they wanted, I just followed along"

Kyoya didn't know how to react. For the second time, he felt at lost. It seemed that only this black-haired heiress could puzzle him so greatly, he no longer knew what to do.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're probably like them, Kyoya-san, you think of me as a business ally or a pawn don't you?" despite the pain in her eyes, her words were light-as if she was merely asking about the weather.

The bell tower struck 5 and Heaven looked up in surprise from a text on her phone," My apologies Kyoya-san, but it seems that my father has asked me to meet him." She gather her purse up-a small shoulder bag- and started heading toward the exit, "Don't worry though, I'll make sure more people come"

"Allow me to escort you, princess" Kyoya walked at her side as she passed the throng of people and took their greeting and replied to them.

She then addressed the host club," I really enjoyed coming here, the flowers were wonderful and this event was very well thought out. Thank you for inviting me. I wish I could stay longer but my father has asked of me to join him for a conference" She said the goodbyes and headed toward the gate.

Kyoya felt like he should say something to her," Not everyone thinks your a pawn" he said simply as she sat in the car. He closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kyoya's words had greatly surprised Heaven. All her life, she had been taught that she was merely an accessory, an unnecessary item that her father could throw away in a moment. She had been taught that her life was lived for others.

Kyoya's words might have gone against everything she had been taught...but it gave her a light feeling, as if a truck had been lifted from her petite shoulders and her heart flutter for some reason.

But there was no time to savor the feeling as she hurried up the stairs of the Main Mansion and toward her father's office.

There was a deep gloom, and she could tell that whatever it was that her father wanted to tell her, wasn't going to be good for her.

"Heaven, I need you to do me a favor"

* * *

Kyoya was not stalking the black-haired girl. He just noticed the Mashira crest on one of the limos early Saturday morning.

Curious to see what the Mashira heiress would be doing at such an hour, he had his driver follow the vehicle.

As both limos approached an intersection and the Mashira vehicle started forward, a large pick-up truck from the other lane ran through the red light and squarely crashed into the side of the Mashira limo, causing it to actually flip over.

There was chaos, Kyoya ordered his driver to park next to the mangled vehicle, then to call 911,and ran toward the back, where he knew the heiress or her father was to be seated.

The door was caved in and he had to have his driver hand him a crowbar to pry it off.

He could see the familiar black hair and pale skin of the Ouran princess now, but she seemed to be trapped under something and was bleeding.

Kyoya and his driver both worked at the metal chunk that was pinning her leg down and at last, managed to free the princess. They pulled her out.

It was obvious that the metal and glass shards had cut her all over and her forehead was bleeding, the pinned leg was now angled weirdly and obviously broken.

The limo driver was fine, having only a few cuts from here the glass from the window had cut him and was worriedly staring at his young mistress. "Is...is she going to be alright sir?" he asked in a quivering voice.

Kyoya ignored him and set to work wrapping the wound on her head with a strip of his jacket.

The Mashira heiress looked at him with bleary eyes, "Kyoya" she smiled painfully, "I am a pawn" she managed to whisper as a tear fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes and seemed to fall back in unconsciousness.

"Heaven, Heaven, you have to stay awake."Kyoya didn't know what interior damage there was and what would happen if she fell asleep," Come on Heaven, the ambulance is coming, hang on for a little bit more."

The violet eyes opened again. Violet meeting grey.

* * *

The ambulance arrived and se to work loading the princess onto the stretcher and loading her away.

Kyoya rode in that ambulance, holding the black-haired beauty's hand when she refused to let go. He had unconsciously grabbed her hand as she was being loaded.

Though the third Ootori son's face was calm, his eyes showed the panic he was in. Inside, he was really worried about the Ouran princess.

He had come to a conclusion when he had seen the limo flip over, he didn't want to loose the Ouran princess to anyone, or anything. He...loved her.

The Shadow King loved the Ouran Princess.

* * *

The Ouran Princess woke to a white room with a strange beeping at her side. There was something under her nose and it was annoying her, she wanted to move her hand, but found someone else's trapping her's down.

She nearly jumped in surprise when her eyes cleared and she saw the youngest Ootori holding her hand, with his head resting on the bed. It looked very uncomfortable.

She moved her hand away and looked around the room. It was bare, like she had expected-well except for the Ootori boy-she had not expected him to be there.

She knew she was in a hospital, and she knew for what reason-besides the pain that was pulsing through her side and head- a car crash.

The scene before the car crash replayed in her mind.

"_I need you to have a sort of accident. No worries, you won't have to plan a single thing. It would bring the Mashira company some pity and potential allies. That's all you have to know, run along now" _

It was on the long car ride home that her limo had been hit, she had no doubt that it was her father's doing. No doubt at all.

Her eyes shifted to the black-haired boy asleep, she found her hands began to play in his hair, it was surprisingly soft.

He moved his head a bit and Heaven quickly withdrew her hand. She didn't know why she was playing with his hair, just like how she didn't know why the boy drew her to him and made her more open.

"I see you're awake" A stranger's voice jerked Heaven's attention to the nurse. She looked at Kyoya and chuckled," That boy's been there for 2 days already, its good to see him finally asleep. How are you feeling dear?"

Heaven looked to Kyoya, his face was calmer and gentler then when he was awake, it was kind of adorable. "It hurts, but I'm fine."

The nurse fiddled with some machines," That's good. You scared all of us for a moment, but you're better and that's all that matters."

The Ootori began to stir, the nurse looked at him," I better get the both of you some food then." She left the two teens alone.

Kyoya blinked and looked up into the violet-blue eyes of Heaven.

Heaven smiled,"You saved me" She felt that free-falling feeling again, as if she was finally free.

"I was at the right place at the right time. I couldn't let the Mashira heiress die in front of my eyes could I?" Though the words were meant to be nonchalant, his eyes spoke a different story to her. They were worried and it hurt something inside her to think that she had worried the youngest Ootori.

"Thank you" she whispered before turning her gaze back to the ceiling. Her head was pounding now. The silence seemed to sooth it a bit...or it was Kyoya's hand once again on her own.

"You aren't a pawn you know" His soothing voice broke the brief silence.

Heaven turned to him," Of course I am." she paused, then in a broken voice, she said," My father arranged the car accident, that's the driver was virtually unharmed and the damage was directed at me. " Her betrayal and hurt made the words strangled as tears began to fall," If it was not for you, I think I was meant to die." The tears were falling faster down, choking the rest of her words.

Something wiped her tears away, she opened her eyes to see Kyoya's hand. "You are not a pawn, Heaven. You're an idol and a leader." He pulled the curtain that Heaven had failed to see open, the other side of the hospital room was completely covered in gifts and presents. "Your fan club still does not know about your accident, but the Host Club has visited already. Tamaki was very specific when he ordered everyone that you were to wake in a room of riches, but the nurse wanted to give you some space."

Heaven looked stupidly at the gifts. Her hurting head trying to process everything he said," I..." she faltered," I don't know what to say" she admitted. She looked to the bespectacled boy," All...All my life I had been taught that I was an accessory, not needed. That if I died, my brother could easily replace me. my father ordered me to become popular, but none of the people actually gave me a friendship-that's why I have always envied you."

* * *

Kyoya blinked at the princess's words. She had envied him? He would have never admitted it, but he had been jealous of her. She was the heiress without having to lift a finger, she was surrounded by admirers day in and day out, she was not required to really do anything and everyone thought of her as perfect.

"I've never had a friend, Kyoya, my father deemed it useless to have friends. You were surrounded by people-friends-that truly cared for you. I had fake smiles and clipped words." She sighed," And my own brother despises me, for I've been too busy following my father's orders that I had never thought to just take a day to be with Kiko. No one really cares for me."

Kyoya's heart hurt to think of the pain the fragile girl must have gone through. He knew that host club thought of him highly, but he had never thought they really did care for him. He stood up," I care." he said simply and handed her a banquet of orchids.

Heaven blinked in surprise," How..."

"I saw you looking at the orchids both at my family's Christmas ball and at the flower viewing festival. They must mean something to you for you to always search for it."

Kyoya watched as Heaven smiled at the flowers, her hands shaking a bit. He reached for it, then withdrew his hand when Heaven did not give it to him.

"My mother had an orchid garden with all breeds of the flower, and we would always have to best time just sitting at the little gazebo in the middle of it and laughing. Flowers from her garden were put all around the house, and my room would always be filled with the vanilla orchid because I loved vanilla ice cream and it was quite a inside joke." She handed the flowers to Kyoya," I miss her." Her violet eyes were thoughtful, but not sad for some reason.

"What happened to her?" Kyoya hated to be reduced to asking questions, but it was the only way to find out about this enchanting girl.

"She died 3 years ago of a heart attack. It was so sudden, she was always so healthy and fit. My father hasn't been the same since." She closed her eyes and raised her hand weakly to her head," Ow...my head hurts"

Kyoya chuckled softly and placed his hand on her forehead," You banged your head pretty hard, not to mention there was a cut at the base. Of course your going to have a headache."

A violet eyes opened," How bad is it?" she asked meekly, as if she didn't want to know.

"A broken leg, several cuts-some rather deep-" Kyoya patted the girl's head," You're very lucky. No eternal damage and the broken leg is the worst of it."

Heaven smiled," Thank you" her face was lit up and the full extent of her true beauty appeared, Kyoya was momentarily stunned.

"For what?" he asked, amused.

"Everything" she said before closing her eyes," I feel much...lighter now" with that, she fell asleep.

Kyoya watched the gentle rise and fall as the black-haired angel slept.

* * *

**That concludes the 1st part of "Windows Of Emotion"**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this an please review~  
**


End file.
